


Worst Plane Trip Ride Of My Life

by patrickp



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, cute AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickp/pseuds/patrickp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A “This is a five-hour-long plane ride, we’re sitting together and you’re deathly afraid of flying” Peterick AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Plane Trip Ride Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> have more oneshots instead of the regular fic because I have writer's block (: also what are titles

"Oh my god, Pete. I can't do this. I can't. Is it too late to get off the plane? I'm getting off. Pete please get me off this plane right now-"

Pete gently set his hand on Patrick's thigh, pushing him back down into his seat. "Patrick. We're already in the air. You passed out a little during take off."

Patrick turned to Pete with eyes as wide as quarters. "Pete. Oh my god. Pete I'm freaking out, what if- what if the plane crashes? I don't want to die, Pete."

Pete just laughed, loudly at first then hushed himself as he realized they were on a plane. "Sorry, Trick. But you're not gonna die. If anything, use my body as a cushion."

Patrick rolled his eyes and sighed, crossing his arms much like a tantruming child. "Fine." His expression almost matched that of a four year old's pout, but Pete didn't say anything. Patrick probably would have killed him.

Pete finally got Patrick to watch a movie on his laptop and calm the hell down, and eventually the younger man finally fell asleep, head lolling to the side onto Pete's shoulder. Pete took the opportunity of Patrick's unconciousness as a chance to write all the words flying through his head, whirling and flying in loops, spinning and plieing all across Pete's mind like it was the very stage they were meant to perform on.

Pete scratched out his feelings for Patrick, all the fantasies he'd had about them kissing, about them fucking, about them simply just holding each other and enjoying one another's prescense. He dreamt about telling Patrick his feelings, word after word of unrequited love, words so strong and meaningful they were making Pete himself tear up. His own love, so unwavering and beautiful, truly amazed him. (Or so he would say, years from now, in an interview when people asked how he and Patrick first got together. Hopefully.)

Then Pete felt a shift on his shoulder.

"Do you really mean all of that?"

"Um, I- It depends on your reaction. Because we're in hour two of a five hour flight, so I'll have to deal with your reaction for three more hours." Pete held his breath.

"Pete. Seriously." Patrick sat up and turned to look at Pete, eyes watering just a smidgen.

"Well, yeah, I meant them. I love you, Trick."

Patrick considered the words for a minute. "I love you too, Pete."

"Oh, thank god, because I was afraid I was about to have the worst plane ride of my life."

And then they hit turbulance and Patrick grabbed onto Pete's arm with fingers of steel and Pete changed his words. "Okay, it's still the worst plane ride of my life because I'm going to come out with Patrick-finger-nail-shaped scars from you grabbing my arm, but it is slightly better."

"Shut up."

\----------

"Pete."

"Hm."

Pete turned and gave Patrick a lazy look, half asleep and exhausted. They were nearing the end of the flight, though.

"You know what I've always wanted to try?"

"What?"

Patrick grinned giddily. "Plane bathroom sex. Come on." Patrick grabbed Pete's hand, laughing.

"What?" Pete felt awake and alert, dumbfounded at what Patrick had just said.

"Sex in a plane bathroom. Let's go!"

"... Okay."


End file.
